The present invention relates to a tilting ashtray.
A large variety of types or models of ashtrays are known, all clearly amenable to a structure of receptacle or container adapted to receive ash and stubs. From the simplest models, including substantially only the receptable or container, more sophisticated models have been developed where the top of the container is provided with a closure lid in turn structured in such a way that it has a platform where the ash and stubs are temporarily collected, said platform having suitable means to allow the subsequent fall of the collected materials into the container therebelow.
The ashtray of the second type presently on the market are of several kinds and their differentiating features are the particular design of the ash-and-stub-collecting platform and of the means allowing them to be discharged in the underlying container. This invention concerns an ashtray of the latter type of ashtrays.